


Vlinny and the janhs

by cherry_ghost



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Minor Violence, Other, Oviposition, late night jam sesh, minor ovipos, slight vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: Vlinny woke up with a gasp and coughed. He didn't know where or who he was





	1. Chapter 1

Vlinny woke up with a gasp and a cough, he didn't know where or who he was. _'All I remember is....Vineland.'_ He thought to himself. He went to move but some vines were holding him in place. _'What the hell, what is this?'_ He tried to untangle himself but a group of voices came twords where he was. They all sounded alike but were speaking in different turns. Vlinny quickly shuts his eyes and lays back into the vines. "Jahn 4 said they heard noise from the Vinesauce's station." _'Jahn? They're behind whatever this is and keeping me here? Where ever here is.'_ Vlinny felt his arm get tugged by one of them. He softly whined and flinced a bit. _'Shit, they're gonna know i'm awake.'_ They ripped him from the vines that grew into his back. An inhuman scream tore through his throat as blood trickled down his back. It felt hot and sticky, almost like sap. Vlinny tried to get away but felt a needle pierce his back, pumping him full of sedatives. Bile rose in his throat but he pushed it back down. _'Keep yourself together Vlin, you got fight them.'_ He kicked and screamed, trying to get away. "What are you assholes doing? I-i'm not...him..." His vision starts to black. The last thing he saw was a chair with straps on the head, legs and arms. _'This is only the beginning.'_ Vlinny thought as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big wip. i'm not feeling so good so this may go for days without being updated

When Vlinny woke back up, he felt something in his mouth. He when to move his arm to pull it out but found it was still cuffed to the chair he was in. He kicks, trying to get himself free of his bindings. Nothing was working for him. _'Ah forget it.'_ Vlinny stops and sighs. He looks around and got scared quickly. _'They're watching me, but why?'_ He wants to throw up again but something stops him. The thing in his mouth, a tube, pumps something into his mouth. It tasted sweet and started to make Vlinny feel horny. _'Perverts.'_ He shot a look at them and starts rolling his hips. _'They want me as a toy, a living sex toy.'_ As that dawned on him, something else was pumped into his mouth. He didn't wanna swallow it, he didn't want any of it! Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as his stomach started to swell a tiny bit. _'T-they're gonna u-use me and th-then eat me.'_ The tube was pulled out of his mouth and drool came out of his mouth. A Jahn came in with a med kit and was in a nurses outfit. Vlinny tried to speak but it came out in broken whimpers. The Jahn smiled at him and just pet his head. "One you let the eggs settle, you'll be set up with someone who would love them." The voice was gentle and soft.


End file.
